


Tell Me More

by sunfield_oota (ocoa)



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Grease AU, I just wanted to put it out there, M/M, Probably won't update this in a while, Summer Romance turned real (?) romance, WIP, also heads up i did not actually watch grease before, ive watched grease 2 though (lol), king of the school daehyun, new kid dongho, popular kid wyld
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocoa/pseuds/sunfield_oota
Summary: In the summer of his sophomore year, Jaewon meets Dongho, falls in love, and has his heart broken by the circumstances of a summer romance. But that was then.
Relationships: Ahn Jaewon | Wyld/Kang Dongho | D.Min
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Tell Me More

Jaewon squinted against the burn of the sun that reflected off the white sand into his eyes. He dug his toes even further into the ground, feeling himself sink just a touch deeper. It was hot, incredibly hot, and he dabbed at the sweat that pooled at the back of his neck.If his mother hadn’t forced him to put on sunscreen, he wondered if his hair would be as red as the dye he used for school.

He stretched up and out, wondering if he should take another lap at the pool, when he heard a commotion.He looked up, not expecting to see a tall black haired boy run past him behind a tree that wouldn’t fool anyone looking there.

Seconds later, a group of sunglasses wearing, frankly shady looking, people ran up near him, glancing around while whispering into their mics about how “the hawk has flown the coop”.

It’s all very ridiculous, in retrospect, but at the moment his brain immediately jumped to the worst conclusion.

Kidnappers. Or stalkers. Or both.

“Are you looking for a black haired guy?” He found himself asking. The people suddenly look a lot more interested in him. He pointed back towards the hotel. “He, um, ran that way.”

They look at him suspiciously. One of them nods at the two furthest from Jaewon. “Black hair could be anyone. Kiwon, Seongri, go.”

Crap. “Wait!” He chanced a glance at the boy, “the one I saw, he had a...” Something moved in the boy’s arms. “A cat. He was holding a black cat.” He paused, “sorry, is that who you’re looking for?”

The one from before regarded him for a moment. “Yes. Thanks kid.”

The man nodded at his posse, before the whole group of them run and leave Jaewon (and the boy) behind. Jaewon couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief. He turned to tell the boy that it was clear, but instead nearly knocked into him.

“Whoa, careful,” a hand shot out to steady him, and the cat meowed at being jostled.

“Thanks, sorry.” Jaewon’s face burned in embarrassment, before he pushed it away to settle the matter at hand. “Are you okay? Were those people hurting you?”

The other boy blinked at him, before shaking his head. “No, they aren’t... they’re my bodyguards.” He paused for a moment, before smiling, just slightly. “Thanks, though, I. I needed to,” he pulled his hand from Jaewon’s shoulder in a waving motion, “get away.”

Jaewon stared for longer than what was considered decent. “No! No, it’s okay. If, if it helped!”

His eyes dropped to the ground, and inwardly he cringed into himself. God, could this be anymore awkward?

The boy stuck his hand out.

“I’m Dongho, by the way. Kang Dongho.”

“Jaewon. Ahn Jaewon.”

Dongho’s smile grew bigger, forcing Jaewon’s attention to it. “Nice to meet you.”

The cat (Boba, he learned a little bit later) meowed again.

Dongho laughed, “hey if you’re free, you want to go feed this little guy? He gets antsy when he’s hungry.”

Jaewon’s chest thudded a bit harder at the possibility of making a new friend. He swallowed it down, and nodded as earnestly as he could manage. “Yeah, that sounds fun.”

That was how he met Dongho during the summer of his sophomore year. They spent two weeks together, playing hide and seek with the bodyguards, playing with Boba, and playing at the beach.

He didn’t share anything about life at home with Dongho, and Dongho never told him why he had bodyguards.

It’s a breath of fresh air, to not have to pretend or even think about how he came across. Dongho mentioned vaguely he would be going back to Incheon, which was far enough from Daegu that Jaewon would think they would probably never meet again after this summer.

It’s almost enough that he lets Dongho in on his second biggest secret on their second last day at the resort, after a day of hiding from the bodyguards had ended with the two of them holding hands, warmer than he could excuse to the weather.

The night had long descended, and the firelight from the nearby barbecues of other guests framed Dongho’s face and accentuated the rises and falls of his features. It’s enough light that it shone through his t-shirt, and Jaewon could catch the silhouette of defined muscles. Somewhere he thought he could maybe catch a group of people lighting fireworks, but he didn’t move his eyes away from Dongho.

He can’t stop looking.

He could feel Dongho’s pulse under his fingertips, racing almost as fast as his.

“Can I tell you something?” He whispered, like the words would dissipate as he spoke, another comfort in this paradise resort.

“Yeah?”

“The truth is,” he swallowed, felt the motion spread through his body, tingling, nerves jumping across his every muscle, “I like guys.”

“...yeah?” Dongho’s voice sounded thick, a low rumble that could probably shift the grains of sand beneath their feet.

“Yeah.”

They hold the stare between the two of them. Someone shouted, laughter carrying in the air. Dongho’s tongue darted out his mouth, wetting his lips.

A part of Jaewon, one he had tampered down for a long time, the one he was scared of, thought desperately, _I want to kiss him_.

“Can I kiss you?”

His eyes jump up to meet Dongho’s. He could almost swear the look in the boy’s eyes was nervousness, the first time for the two weeks they had known each other, a contrast to the steadiness of his voice. 

“Did I read you wrong?”

Jaewon shook his head, before realising which that could answer and leaned forward, a reckless rush, pressing his lips against Dongho’s.

Between the grains of sand getting stuck between his toes and his sandals, the heavy summer heat made only worse by the closeness they shared, and the nerves from the situation and the possibility of being caught like this, it was far from the ideal first kiss. But then Dongho raised his hand to Jaewon’s neck, a solid grounding presence, and Jaewon thought that this was perfect.

They separated, breathless but too electric to pull away any further.

“I’m leaving tomorrow night,” Dongho said into the air between them.

They would never see each other again.

Jaewon understood the message Dongho sent, and leant in again.

The next night, he watched from his room window as Dongho carried Boba’s carrier to his car. Around Dongho, staff carry luggages, while the hotel manager shook the hands of an older couple. Dongho’s parents, he assumed. He hadn’t seen them at all.

As the other boy started to get into the car, it was like he hesitated for just one moment, foot mid-step into the passenger seat. But the moment passed, and without looking back, Dongho got into the car and left Jaewon’s life.

Jaewon closed his eyes for just a second, letting himself feel the crashing waves of heartbreak for just ten seconds.

When he opened his eyes, he’d moved on.

* * *

On the last day of every term break, Jaewon dreaded the following day. High school, he realised quickly, was a war zone, where success was determined by the allies you kept.

After a truly horrific misunderstanding in freshman year, when he’d tripped while leaving the toilet and practically slammed a senior against the wall, rumours started cropping up. Everywhere he went, people whispered about fictitious trysts with people he didn’t even know.

But, he thought, for what it was worth, the rumours had somehow landed him a few good friends.

Kim Daehyun, who has the political power of God in the isolated sphere of their high school, had adopted him quickly in the aftermath of the rumours when it was apparent that nobody wanted to be around him. If he wasn’t so friendly, Jaewon would be terrified of him, because public sentiment flipped like a coin and suddenly he was being patted on the back and pulled into conversations laden with in jokes Jaewon only partially knew about.

At some point Daehyun hands him a leather jacket (“like team t shirts!”) and a nickname (“those rumours, _man_ , wild.”) and Jaewon stops being Jaewon and starts being Wyld.

He doesn’t even know how it happens, and neither does Daehyun, Minsoo, or even Jun (who has the jacket but doesn’t wear it), but the school starts to idolise them.

It’s very disconcerting. 

The girls squeak and whisper when they walk in the hallways and they start receiving gifts on certain days. Jaewon, no, Wyld started getting cornered in empty classrooms by people who approached him with sickly sweet words and crawling fingers.

He avoids it, because that’s the only thing he finds talent in, and hides. Sometimes with Daehyun whose choir instructor grudgingly lets Jaewon sit at the bags sometimes to wait. Sometimes with Minsoo, whose dorm room is messy and cluttered and most of the lack of conversation is filled by truly the most colourful insults Minsoo screams at whatever poor soul ends up on his League of Legends team. Most of the time he just hangs around the cafe Jun works at, because it’s the most relaxing and the least intrusive.

Sometimes Jun’s boyfriend comes to the cafe, and Jaewon can play inane games, and really he just feels blessed to have them.

But even so, they still don’t know that Jaewon hadn’t done anything the rumours said.

He doesn’t know why, just can’t shake off the feeling of doom that crawls up on him when he thinks about telling them. They wouldn’t believe him. They would just say he was lying. They would laugh. They would get angry that he lied. They would stop being his friends.

Words that had no basis but made his throat close up silenced him. So all he does it hide.

It only makes the summer of his sophomore year more precious. The first time in a long time that he felt like he could relax.

But that was a fantasy, a dream, and after two weeks, he had to get back to real life.


End file.
